Double Vision
by thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Lorelai is seeing things. (Just a small crack!fic that popped in my head because Melissa.)


Lorelai Gilmore was sure she was seeing things. She blinked twice, trying to get her bearings for a second. There were two women sitting in the dining room of The Dragonfly Inn, looking lovingly at each other. The brown headed woman was kissing the hand of the blonde lovingly as they talked over breakfast. The blonde was staring intently at the other. It was such an intense look that she wondered how the other woman was not melting under her gaze. They seemed to be in a world of their own. It would have been beautiful to see the love if one of the women didn't suspiciously look like Sookie St. James.

"Michel!" whispered Lorelai loudly when her receptionist passed with the day's mail. She pulled him closer to her.

"What is it?" he said, looking a little annoyed at Lorelai.

"Sookie!" she whispered from behind the door that lead from the dining room to the stairs and reception area.

"What about Sookie?" he said. "I just saw her in the kitchen on my way back from the mailbox."

"I know," said Lorelai, rolling her eyes. "But that woman..." She gestured towards the couple. "Doesn't she look exactly like Sookie?"

Michel gave her a weird look.

"You are seeing things," the Frenchman said. "She looks nothing like Sookie. Sookie has red hair, she has brown. They both have green eyes I suppose. Maybe that is what you are seeing?"

"They just... look alike," said Lorelai with a sigh. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, they must have come in last night," he frowned. Michel started walking back to the reception area and pulled up the guest list. "They look familiar though."

"That's because she could be Sookie's twin!" said Lorelai as she saddled up beside him. "Did you find them?"

"Ah, here they are. Dr. Abigail Yates and Dr. Jillian Holtzmann," said Michel. "Checked in about ten last night. Aww, they are on their honeymoon Lorelai. Isn't that sweet?"

"Cavity-inducing," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to go find Sookie and see if she's seen her mirror image yet."

"I might have to send them up a gift basket," said Michel, still looking at the guest list. Lorelai groaned as she headed into the kitchen.

"Sookie!"

"Coffee's hot and fresh!" she said from the pantry.

"Oooh," said Lorelai, getting distracted for a moment. When Sookie came out of the pantry with a box of baking powder and a tin of olives, Lorelai's eyes lit up.

"Sookie! Finally," she said over her coffee cup. "Have you seen her?"

"Seen who?" asked the redheaded chef. "Ooh! Do we have a new celebrity client? Who is it? I need to add them to my list of famous people who have tried my food."

"No," said Lorelai. "Your doppelganger. Out in the dining room."

"I have a doppelganger?" said Sookie, looking confused. "That's a celebrity?"

"No, but your doppelganger is a doctor who is on her honeymoon and is in our dining area."

"Ooh, she's a doctor?" said Sookie. "Doctor of what?" Lorelai shook her head.

"You know, Michel didn't say. Just that both her and her partner were both one."

"I bet they met at work," Sookie said. "Saving lives, falling in love... it's all so _Grey's Anatomy_."

"I thought you liked _Private Practice better_ ," said Lorelai.

"Can you blame me? Taye Diggs, Audra McDonald... I wouldn't mind them bustin' in on me."

"Sookie."

"Alright alright, let's go see my supposed twin," said Sookie. Lorelai grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards the door and out into the main part of the inn. She put them to where they could see into the dining area, but their guests couldn't see them.

"See!" babbled Lorelai, gesturing. "It's you!"

"What is me?" said Sookie. She looked across the dining room. Lorelai scoffed and pointed her in the direction of the brunette and blonde sitting off to the side. The blonde was balancing a spoon on her nose while the other was trying not to giggle behind her hand.

"That's her?"

"She looks just like you, Sookie. I don't even need her glasses to tell that you look the same."

"I don't see it," said Sookie, leaning her head to the side. "Is it because she's got green eyes?"

Lorelai tried not to roll her eyes as she gestured. "She has your face, your skin, your nose... the only thing she doesn't have is your hair color. And the pigtails."

"I guess..." shrugged Sookie. "Maybe?"

"Ooh, are you looking at the Ghostbusters?" said a voice from behind them. Both Sookie and Lorelai turned to see Rory grinning at them.

"Michel told me where you were."

"Daughter of mine!" said Lorelai happily as she hugged Rory. "And did you say _Ghostbusters_?"

"Yeah!" said Rory. "They saved New York City like twice now. You know, the whole apocalypse thing, giant ghost looking creature tearing up Times Square. I called you when a shiny blue pirate showed up in my kitchen."

"There was a lot of damage," agreed Lorelai. "You sent me pictures."

"So that's them?" said Sookie. They all three had turned back towards the dining area.

"Two of them, yeah. I think when they held a parade for them afterwards, there was four in all. All women," said Rory, smiling.

"Wow," said Sookie. "And Lorelai said I looked like a Ghostbuster!"

Rory grinned and looked at the two in the dining room.

"You kind of do," she agreed. She looked at her mom, who had noticed the pair had gotten up from the table and was walking towards them. She gestured to Sookie and Rory to move. They all three headed quickly back towards the kitchen and watched as the couple passed and headed towards the front door, holding hands.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Mom?" said Rory to Lorelai, who nodded.

"That we need to go warn everyone that Sookie hasn't turned lesbian and everyone goes consoling Jackson for his impending divorce?"

"Exactly," nodded Rory, pointing at Lorelai. If there was one thing Stars Hollow was good for, it was coming up with a good scandal.

"I'll go warm up the car," said Lorelai. "Sookie, you might want to call Jackson." They all scattered.


End file.
